


Clubbing Fucking

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Choking, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: They do a little dance...Make a little love....Then Alec found his kink in choking Magnus as he fucks him...(Get down tonight!)





	Clubbing Fucking

The music was so loud it was impossible to hear almost anything else. Alec never liked the disco scene but he had to admit that the atmosphere would grow on you after a couple of drinks. The heavy back-beat seemed to be all around him, flowing over his skin, making it tingle. The pounding up through the floor into the soles of his feet and into his bloodstream. It filled the air like oxygen. He was hot and sweaty, but not ready for a break yet, his body moving to the rhythm pulsing through his veins.

Magnus was dancing too, the pair of them so close together on the packed dance floor that they were constantly rubbing against each other, stoking the fires inside them both. No one gave them a second glance, or at least not for any reason other than that they looked so good together, bodies moving sinuously, sensuously.

The shadowhunter then pressed himself flushed to Magnus’ back, body rocking with the warlock’s movements as they danced as one. Magnus glanced back at Alec with a sly smile, eyes dragging up and down the handsome face.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec yelled into the curve of the warlock's ear, straining to be heard over the music and the din of the crowd.

Magnus grinned and turned around to face him, arms draping over Alec’s shoulders.

Alec grabbed his lover by the waist, pulling him up close against his own chest. His hand gently glided through the warlock’s hair, tugging slightly as soon as he got a good grip. That made Magnus gasp for air. 

His cat eyes came to the surface and goosebumps lined his skin, not the kind than one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he slammed his lips to Magnus’ and nearly knocked all wind from the warlock’s lungs.

Magnus hardly had a moment to react before Alec pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and delved inside his mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of old wine being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. His arms tighten around his boyfriend’s runed strong neck. In an instant Magnus had pulled away and arched up into Alec’s broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, before he drew back into his lips. 

Alec broke the kiss then manhandled Magnus into turning back around, gripping Magnus’ waist to push that fine ass into him.

Magnus rolled his hips back, ass against the other man's crotch.

And he could feel Alec's grip on his hips get harder, so Magnus did it again, slight smirk on his lips as he continued moving his body against Alec. He could feel a bulge as he moved his ass, making sure to press it between his clothed ass cheeks.

Alec took Magnus into the VIP room, while massaging the warlock’s firm ass the whole way. 

They closed the door behind them and Alec pushed his lover against it. Magnus placed his hands in front of him to stop his body from crashing too hard against the door. Alec started rubbing his large, manly hands down the warlock’s chest as his  **_area_ ** started grinding into the back of his silk pants. Magnus involuntarily moaned as his shadowhunter bent his head forward and softly bit his neck. 

Magnus was in absolute ecstasy as Alec made a trail of bites up his neck and to his ear. After he nibbled on the warlock’s earlobe he whispered "Do you want me?" His voice was raspy and masculine and Magnus could tell how far gone he was already. He loved this side of his boyfriend. 

The leader, the dominant, the alpha. It got him so turned on. 

“I want you inside me.” Magnus pushed his ass back, “Please,  _ Alexander _ .” 

“Fuck.” Alec said to himself, squeezing the ass presented to him. 

The warlock heard the amazing sound of his hunter’s belt being undone and Magnus had to bite harshly on his lip to keep in the moan he had bubbling in his throat. 

The synchronicity was electric. 

In one move, Alec had Magnus’ pants down to his knees, exposing the firm ass. The hairless hole was quivering with anticipation and Alec growled at the sight. 

Alec's own pants were slower to come down as he was fishing a packet of lube out of his pocket. Once he was in position, he spread the lube across his big  **_area_ ** ….

“Fuck me, Alexander.” Magnus pleaded, panting. 

“What’s the magic word, baby?” 

“Please! Please.  _ Please _ .” 

Magnus bent over further, exposing himself more. 

The shadowhunter placed one hand on Magnus’ hip and used the other to guide his dripping cock head to the waiting hole. With one confident movement he popped his mushroom head into his boyfriend. 

Magnus grunted and pushed his ass back, relaxing into the fullness, “F-fuck.” 

As the music thumped through the walls, Alec slowly pushed every last inch into Magnus. 

He waited just a moment for Magnus to get adjusted before sliding most of the way out and slamming back in. 

“Fuck!” Magnus bellowed, the pleasure electrocuting him. 

And Alec kept at it, loving the noises his warlock was making. Magnus twisted around to look at him and saw only a mix of determination and lust in his hazel/black eyes as he slammed in and out of him. 

“Ah! A-Ale-” He babbled, “H-harder! Fuck me like you mean it!” 

Alec roared at that, activating his strength rune, then squeezed Magnus’ hips so hard that they bruised beneath his fingers. 

The pain mixed with pleasure and it left Magnus drooling. 

“By the angel, baby,” Alec gritted his teeth, “You’re not gonna be able to walk when i’m done with you.” 

Just as Magnus thought it couldn't get any better, Alec reached up with his right hand and wrapped it around the warlock’s neck and pounded into him with such force. 

His airways closed and the whole thing was intoxicatingly pleasurable. 

Magnus arched his back more, the feeling of Alec completely breaking him in the most wonderful way possible. 

"Yes!  _ Fuck yes! _ A-Alexander!” He damn near shouted as Alec’s hips slammed into his with so much force that the skin of his thighs and ass were starting to bruise as well. Magnus’ hard and wet cock slapped against the wall. Every push of his hips was fire. Alec's deep thrusts kept coming, one after another after another. Each plunge hitting a spot in Magnus that made his legs shake. 

Magnus continued to cry out, not caring if people could hear him, “ _ Ah _ ! Fuck! Yes! Alec!  _ Alexander _ ! Yes! **_YES!_ ** ” 

“God, baby, keep screaming for me!” Alec commanded and the leader voice did things to Magnus that would bring the most lust-filled creatures to shame. His legs started to buckle and he would’ve hit the ground by now if it wasn’t for Alec’s death grip on his hips. 

Each thrust felt like it went deeper than the last. 

“I’m gonna-” Magnus’ breath hitched as Alec’s fingers tightened around his neck. 

“Fuck!” Alec groaned, “Cum. Cum, now!” 

And he did as he was told. His legs shook, his mouth formed into an ‘O’ as a silent scream and his inner muscles contracted around Alec’s length. 

And with that the shadowhunter gave one last massive push and Magnus felt his seed gush into his hole. Squirt after squirt of it filled him and Magnus moaned as Alec came he leaned over Magnus, his hot breath on the back of the warlock’s neck. His hands dropped, allowing fresh breath to gush into Magnus’ throat. It was heavenly. 

They stayed that way for just a moment before Alec pulled out.

They re-dressed and Alec turned Magnus back around to face him, the warlock’s legs shook in aftershocks making Alec chuckle. 

The shadowhunter pulled his lover into another deep kiss. 

Their lips were so gentle and warm, Alec felt Magnus’ hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow. 

The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. 

Reluctantly Magnus removed his lips from Alec, leaning frailly against the wall. His cat eyes leisurely began to open, eyelids relaxed as he slowly sucked in the cool air. 

Alec stared back, his eyes calm. Their foreheads went against each others, holding one another close. Their breath slow. 

Alec spotted the bruises that lined the warlocks neck like a choker and grunted, “Was i too rough?” 

“No, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled, “It was perfect. My legs are still shaking.” 

It was Alec’s turn to chuckle, kissing him again, “I love you.” He muttered against the warlock’s lips. 

The warlock smiled in return, “I love you too.” 

 

                    Their lips captured once more never wanting to let go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave A Comment :3 
> 
> Also, I would love to hear suggestions and prompts! :3


End file.
